


Uta no Prince-sama Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Insecurity, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: A variety of Uta no prince-sama headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Uta no Prince-sama Headcanons

_I was wondering if I could request Tokiya Ichinose noticing that his s/o was covering their stomach with their arms constantly because the s/o thinks that they are overweight when they aren't?_

**Tokiya**  - I feel like he would have a hard time addressing this when he notices you trying hard to cover your middle more. In his industry, he sees both men and women struggle with trying to meet social expectations, and it’s something he knows a lot of people struggle with. However, it would really hurt him knowing his s/o felt that way, because it says a little about how he is as a boyfriend. He would feel bad about not reassuring you that you are beautiful, no matter how you look, and he would know that it had a little to do with his own image. However, he would try and approach you about it as gently and subtly as possible. He would try his best to be there for more meals so that he knows you are eating well, and express that he likes eating good foods with you. He would also amp up his compliments, telling you how beautiful you are no matter how you look. However, if you caught on to his act, he would come clean and tell you that it upsets him that you are insecure. In reality, he wouldn’t be with you if he didn’t love you exactly the way you are. Also, he is surrounded by fake women everyday, working in the entertainment industry, and he would rather be with and love someone who is more real and happy than any of them. He would apologize if there were ever a moment it were his fault you felt that way, and he would pepper you with shy kisses, telling you that he needs you as one of the only stable and real parts of his life in a world that would so willingly and easily take advantage of him. You would really see the change when he starts showing up looking like  more natural Tokiya in front of you, instead of putting on heirs. He would expect the same of you, and the two of you would discover how to become more comfortable and accepting of each and yourselves. 

* * *

 

_Can I get some NSFW headcanons for Syo from UtaPri?_

**Syo Kurusu**

  * While he may pretend to be a total badass, he is very romantic and soft-hearted with his lover. 
  * Long romantic kisses with his fingers woven into their hair, tilting their head at the perfect angle. He brushes his tongue along their lower lip, asking for entrance, and they happily give it with a little whimper. The sound makes his spine tingle. Explores their mouth thoroughly with his tongue, tasting and memorizing them.
  * Fingers dig into their waist where he holds them tight, unwilling to let them pull away from the warmth of his body. 
  * Makes the most amazing sounds when his lover nips at his neck. He is a little sensitive, and holds their nape as they nip and lick along his tender skin. 
  * Loves leaving hickies along his lover’s collarbones. Kisses and bites over the thin skin and sensitive bone until they are whimpering and tugging at his hair. 
  * Loves to pamper is partner, and provide oral. Will thoroughly suck and lave over their sex until they are screaming beneath his hands. However, he also prefers to 69. While he greatly enjoys getting his partner off with his mouth and fingers, he also enjoys when they service him. Getting both done at once is a sexual experience in itself to Syo. Loves the tingling sensation in his hips and spine as they practically swallow his cock; it makes him devour their sex with that much more enthusiasm.
  * When having slow romantic sex, Syo prefers to cradle his partner in his lap. He digs his fingers into their hips and helps them move over him as they both rock slowly towards an orgasm. Loves watching their face contort with pleasure and locks eyes with them. Kisses any piece of skin he can get his mouth on, between moaning and hissing in pleasure. 
  * When having rough sex, he bends their knees to their shoulders and pounds them into the mattress… or whatever surface he has decided to take them on. He is relentless, pounding and cursing as his partner cums multiple times around him. Collapses on top of them when he is finished, and it takes him a moment to catch his breath.
  * Loves to experiment with his partner. Not only is trying new positions open for discussion, but also where they do it. He may live in a dorm with the other members, but since everyone has their own individual schedules outside of group projects, you find that you have some freedom every once in a while. You two have never disclosed that you have broken in the couch, one of the arm chairs, the window seat, the kitchen counter, the kitchen table, the bathroom counter, and the bathtub with your sexual escapades. Your next target is the gazebo. 
  * Also introduces toys into the bedroom. Vibrators and dildos are kept on hand for his partner, for them to use alone or together. Ren also got him a blindfold and some handcuffs as a joke, but they have used them together many times. He has a cock ring his partner likes to use on him when they are feeling naughty, and he enjoys their torture. 
  * Sex with him is just overall very enjoyable. He loves to laugh when trying something new, believing that it lightens the mood and allows he and his partner to be more open with each other. He is also majorly romantic, and wishes to give his partner the best sexual experiences they have ever had. They work together to create sexual experiences that are not boring, and that please them both, and Syo wouldn’t want it any other way.



* * *

_I was wondering if you could do NSFW headcanons for Ren Jinguji please?_

**Ren Jinguji**

  * All about those long, sensual kisses. Laves his tongue into his partner’s mouth and nips at their bottom lip. Moans as they reciprocate his every actions, and even battles him for dominance. When he gets really into the kiss, his tongue thrusts in and out, imitating sex.
  * His hands roam slowly over his partner’s body. Long, slim fingers run over every curve, dip into every crevice, and memorize the lines of their beautiful form. Will definitely run his hands under their clothes, loving the feel of their bare skin under his hands. Presses and tickles them in different places to find sensitive and ticklish spots. 
  * Loves leaving small marks on his partner’s neck. Nips and licks and sucks at the delicate skin along their throat. Nibbles on those sensitive spots that have them singing and moaning quietly in his ear. Laughs and whispers against their skin, telling them how beautiful they are in his eyes. 
  * All for that oral. A king with his tongue. Licks and nips all the way down his partner’s abdomen to their sex. He teases the inside of their thighs, sure to leave more marks, before suckling their arousal. Starts off rather slow and sensuous, but becomes more enthusiastic and sloppy as they whimper. Enjoys the sound of his mouth on their sex, and does whatever he can to work them almost to the breaking point. 
  * Orgasm denial. Likes to see how far he can push his partner without actually cumming. Watches their face intently, and switches between hands and mouth. Would like his partner to experience as much mind blowing pleasure as possible. Edges them until tears are streaming down their face. Praises them before he lets them cum, letting them know how proud he is of their effort, and how much he loves them. 
  * Not super into bondage, but thinks it’s fun to play with a blindfold and some sort of wrist constraints. Is not picky about whether they are used on him or his partner. Thinks it’s fun to switch off who receives the pleasure. Gets a rush out surprising his partner with touches and caresses while they are restrained and blind to his touch. Even more turned on when his partner does the same for him. His orgasms end up being stronger when they are wrung from him with surprise caresses and strokes. 
  * All about switching up sex positions as much as he and is partner desire. Different positions can bring about different sensations, and some bring them to the edge quicker, while others tease them relentlessly. Depending on how tired or sore either he or his partner are can also determine what they decide. Missionary, doggy, spooning, 69, and anything else; he is all for trying it all and then some. 
  * Very careful about wearing a condom, but he does enjoy cumming over his partner’s skin. In their mouth, on their face, stomach, back, thighs, ass… seeing his partner covered with his cum nearly has him rearing for another round. 



* * *

_Can I request Syo, Masato, and Otoya comforting a short s/o with a somewhat boyish body? Like she feels they won't be attracted to her?_

**Syo Kurusu**

He’s not gonna give a single damn about the shape of her body. Her lithe athletic build is one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. And as for being short, well.. he is the shortest of his group so he really has nothing bad to say about that either. If anything, the two match very well together, and he wants her to know how wonderful he thinks she already is. If she were to ever voice her insecurity about her body shape, then he would be more than willing to show her how wonderful he thinks it is. He tells her, albeit shyly, all the parts he thinks is wonderful and why. He will hold her close to his chest and make sure she is looking in his eyes as he makes it clear how perfect she is for him.

**Masato Hijirikawa**

It pains him to think that the girl he adores more than anything doesn’t see herself in the same light. Though not as flirtatious as Ren, he definitely has a poetic way about him. He woos his grl with poetry and song, pampering her with all the loving words he can possibly come up with. He writes haiku about how perfect and beautiful she is, how wonderful she is in his eyes. He never wants his girlfriend to feel like she can’t be honest about herself with him, but she should know that when she is having these days he is going to try his hardest to cheer her up. If anything, the way he looks at her slender form while she is in traditional kimono should be enough to ell her that he thinks she is the most stunning creature alive. 

**Otoya Ittoki**

Prepare to be blinded by his positive reinforcement. He is feels rather upset by the fact that his girlfriend has little confidence in her appearance, and even more so when she believes it means he doesn’t love her. She will be glomped by this giant puppy, and given all the love and affection she can possibly handle. He writes her songs dedicated to her beauty. In fact, he often compliments her on her beauty. Too many women in the world feel as though they have to look a certain way, and he appreciates that you aren’t. Late night talks and long walks are good for getting all feelings out in the open, and it also gives him the opportunity to really tell her that he doesn’t want her to be any other way. He wouldn’t have chosen to be with her if she weren’t exactly as she is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the NSFW scare on tumblr, I am reposting my content here~


End file.
